Wrong After All
by fuer grissa ost drauka
Summary: Buffy just wants someone to prove Whistler wrong. BuffyDean. BTVSSupernatural. Set during Empty Places


**Title:** "_Wrong After All"_

**Author: **_Fuer Grissa Ost Drauka_

**Rating: **_PG_

**Pairing:** _Buffy/Dean_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own any of it_

**Spoilers: **_I don't know if it can really be considered 'spoilers' now, but it's set during Buffy: season 7 "Empty Places"_

**Status: **_Complete_

**Summary:** _Buffy just wants someone to prove Whistler wrong._

**Feedback: **_always appreciated_

**Author's Notes: **Words set in //text// are Buffy remembering what Whistler said. Set during season 7 of Buffy with no particular timeline for Supernatural. Buffy met Dean and Sam between seasons 3 and 4 (of Buffy).

* * *

**"Wrong After All"**

"I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster," Buffy said.

Dawn slowly rose from her seat on the arm of Xander's chair. She stood in front of her sister. "Then you can't stay here."

Buffy stared at her shell-shocked.

"Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together in this. You can't be a part of it."

Buffy's eyes widened considerably as she continued staring at her sister in disbelief. Dawnie was kicking her out of her own house. Buffy pulled in a slow breath as she let the all too familiar barrier slide into place, shielding her from what she knew was coming.

"So, I need you to leave. I'm sorry, this is my house too."

The two sisters stared at each other for a moment

_**//"In the end, you're always by yourself. You're all you've got. That's the point."//**_

Buffy's gaze hardened. She broke the eye contact with Dawn and glanced around the room questioningly, hoping that someone would give her the slightest inclination that Whistler had been wrong.

They just stared back at her.

He hadn't been.

Buffy turned and strode to the front door, snatching her jacket off the coat rack as she passed, and swung the door open.

Dean stood in the doorway with his arm up in mid-knock. He shot her a cocky grin. "Hey, good timing." The grin faded as he took in her weary appearance. "What's wrong?"

She stared at him in shock. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

He shot her a hurt look. "What, no 'hello'?" He smirked. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't happy to see me or something."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but it was ruined when she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She closed the distance between them as he leaned in to meet her lips.

After a minute, a low whistle and a "Go, B!" caused Buffy to pull away, embarrassed at forgetting that they had an audience. "It _is_ good to see you," she told Dean. "So, don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

The grin was back. "You said nothing was wrong. Translation from 'Buffy': everything is wrong. So, I decided that it was the perfect time to take a little cross-country road trip to see my favorite Slayer."

His eyes narrowed, making the small Slayer shift uncomfortably. "The town's practically deserted, Buffy. Something huge is going on, and I'm not letting you deal with it on your own. You're stuck with me; nothing you can do about it. Now," his tone softened, "what's wrong?"

"Buffy, who is this guy?" Dawn finally asked, her confusion evident in her tone.

Dean noted that the question caused Buffy to stiffen. She ignored it. "I'll tell you about it later." He nodded. He'd accept that for now. "Is Sam with you?"

"He's back at the house we borrowed."

Buffy nodded. "Mind if I crash with you guys?"

"Sure. You need to get anything?" He looked confused, but decided it was one of those things they'd talk about later.

"Yeah, I'll be back I a minute," she shot him a grateful smile before disappearing up the stairs.

The atmosphere in the room was tense as he waited for her to return. No one spoke. They just stared at him curiously, but none seemed to want to question his presence directly. Finally, Buffy came back down the stairs with a small bag slung over her shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded as she stood in front of him again.

He rose an eyebrow. "There's not ten other bags that you need to bring?" He teased.

Her response was childish, but she didn't care. She stuck out her tongue at him. He smirked, and Buffy caught the mischievous look in his eyes. Before she could pull her tongue back in, Dean caught her in a kiss and chased her tongue back into her mouth. He pulled away suddenly, leaving her slightly dazed. "We should go before Sam starts to worry."

Buffy nodded and took one last glance around the room before following Dean out the door.

They were almost at the street when Buffy heard it. "B! Wait up a second." She turned to see Faith jogging towards her. The younger Slayer stopped in front of her. "Look, B, I didn't want this to happen-"

"I know," Buffy cut in gently.

"You really do need a break though, B. I'll talk to everyone else, make them fall in line. You just take the night off; relax with your boy here," she smirked at Buffy's blush. "Tomorrow morning, after everyone's had time to cool down and Spike comes back with what he's found, we'll all come up with a plan for what to do next. You've been running yourself ragged, but there's no need for it. I'm here to help you out, B, so is Spike. You just need to let us."

Buffy nodded. "Thanks, Faith. That means a lot." She took a breath before continuing. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I was just shooting off my mouth. It's this thing I tend to do when I get all defensive-like," she rambled. "You'd make a great leader."

"Thanks, B. I'll handle them," she jerked her head towards the house. "You just get some…" she eyed Dean up and down with a grin, "rest and relaxation," she ended wryly. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Buffy snorted. "Want, take, have?"

Faith grinned back. "Gotta satisfy the double H's, B. I knew that yogurt of yours wasn't cuttin' it."

Buffy raised a suggestive brow. "What's wrong with yogurt?"

Faith laughed at that. "Damn, B. I like this one. He's much better for you than the others were. He's been here for less than fifteen minutes, and the stick's already gone."

"Hey!"

"You think this is something? Wait until you see her tomorrow morning," Dean said with a cocky grin.

Faith laughed as Buffy turned an interesting shade of red.

Buffy groaned, "Between the two of you, I'm going to be permanently red."

"Night, B. I'll see you tomorrow." Faith smiled as she turned and walked back to the house.

When Faith went inside, Buffy and Dean began walking to the temporary home. "I'm glad you're here," she said after a minute.

"You needed me," he said simply. "I wouldn't be anywhere else. Ready to tell me what's going on?"

* * *

Buffy watched her fingers gently trace over the well-defined muscles in Dean's chest as he slept. She didn't know how they would win this battle, but that was okay. He was here. They'd figure it out together. She wasn't alone. He'd help her. So would Sam, Faith, and Spike. Buffy let her eyes slide closed with a contented smile as she snuggled closer to Dean.

Whistler had been wrong after all.

**The End.**


End file.
